Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for processing eye imagery.
Description of the Related Art
The human iris can be used as a source of biometric information. Biometric information can provide authentication or identification of an individual. The process of extracting biometric information, broadly called a biometric template, typically has many challenges.